Oh My GOOOddess!
by Kamina The II
Summary: What kind of Adventures could Eiji have as OOO now that the core medals have given him godhood...albeit in a new world!    Ookami!  Koumari!  Karasu!  OO-KOU-SU


Kamina II - Here we go!

Oh my GOOOddess! Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Birth of a New gOOOd!

Same beginning as Star OOOcean.

* * *

><p><strong>"So, this is my end…Finally…I am now complete…" <strong>The black hole continues to grow from his body. It slowly rips apart the Greeedified Dr. Maki, and parts of his body flow into it. One second after, all the Core Medals and thousands upon thousands of Cell Medals are being sucked into the black hole as well. None of them able to escape from its invisible grasp.

The two who defeated Dr. Maki are Eiji, AKA Kamen Rider OOO, who's currently using the red Tajador Combo, and is floating alongside with the ghostly image of his friend, Ankh. The two observe their surroundings as the structure is being ripped apart from within.

Suddenly, Ankh's ghostly body shows that he's having a quick spasm, and suddenly vanishes. Before OOO could call out his name, purple lighting attracts itself to his Taja Spinner. The spinner opens itself, revealing all seven of OOO's purple medals. The medals are pulled out of the spinner by the black hole's vacuum, and fly towards it. As they reach the black hole, the medals of destruction shatter as they are sucked in, never to be used again.

Unfortunately, not all of the medals were safe. The three Core Medals in the OOO Driver, three of Ankh's medals, one which happens to house Ankh's conciseness, are pulled out of the driver as well. OOO watches in horror as his friend's being pulled into the void of nothingness. "*Gasp*! Ankh!"

OOO quickly spreads out his wings and launches himself towards the cracked Taka medal. It didn't matter to OOO that Ankh's conciseness is being pulled into the black hole; he'll follow it no matter where it'll go. If it means that he'll save his friend, he didn't care what would happen to himself in the end. As Ankh's cracked Core Medal is pulled into the empty void, OOO yells out one last word as he flies into the empty void as well. "AANNKKHHHHHHHH!"

But Eiji was stopped by the black hole turning Bright White and all the medals repelling back into eiji except the purple which thankfully went into the medal holder as the hole sucked Him in as eiji experienced a little thing called..um...Godness.

* * *

><p>On the Other End Of the...White Hole is the edge of Heaven and Hell Which Eiji landed on due to the fact that he is the epitome of good (He Gives People his money on a whim, He Definitely Deserves Heaven.).<p>

ug...Where am I? Eiji Asked When he took a look around before remembering his friend as he looks around and screams, ANKH! ANNKKHHHH!

_Baka!(Idiot!) Stop Yelling!_ A Voice Said As A Ghostly Version of Ankh's Hand Form Appeared besides him surprising him.

Ankh! Where are we? Eiji Asked Confused as when he looked to his left he saw to his left clouds and to his right fire and ground...wait.

_Fire? Clouds?_ Eiji Thought in alarm as he looked again as he slowly asked ankh.

annnkh? Are we where I think we are? eiji asked which Ankh snorted while Nodding his...arm.

_not exactly baka. You're just on the edge of them_. _the core medals entered your body except my cracked one which you have in your hand(which eiji opened and saw it.)It's why we're here. Remember when that nut Kougami Said that the Core's could help someone achieve godhood and that the king failed at that? Apparently you just did it the right way. Ankh Said Chuckling When he saw eiji's eyes widen to a size like bowling balls._

Nani! (What!) But I Thought That was just Kougami Spouting stuff from lack of outside air considering besides outside on that roof he was only inside that room where he made cakes all day and yelled "Happy Birthday"! Eiji Said Surprised hat Kougami was right about something that actually couldn't be explained in normal ways.

_Ankh just rolled his...whatever and decided to stop making fun of insane people and get to business. Listen Baka, I am not staying like this forever considering my conscious is destroyed currently as long as the medal is in that form and despite you being a god now, you probably can't fix it. though, you'll probably figure it out. till, then get to heaven, and keep the OOO Driver out since it seems to still be with you. Now Hurry, and don't worry about them not trusting you, that's practically not possible with you. Now Hurry BAKA! Ankh said while he was fading as Eiji listened._

Eiji listened till he nodded while inwardly he was agreeing about the not trusting him part being impossible, he gave money away at a whim for god...his sake!

As Ankh Disappeared, Eiji turned towards heaven and started walking towards there before he started running from the sounds from hell and the traces of energy the Purple cores where making towards there.

* * *

><p>Kamina II now in the Toonami Ship.<p>

Kamina II - I'm Glad I Bought this for my Hideout, Robots and all! Come Back next Time for Chapter 2 - Goddess's,Demons,and OOO's! Now to Fix TOM...oh yeah, signing off.

_three...two...one._

_OFFLINE!_


End file.
